


Mutual Hobbies

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [74]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Garden Work with Wilford and JamesonRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 15





	Mutual Hobbies

Wilford was known to be a chaotic disaster, an unhinged madman that, for some reason, the Iplier allowed to keep a collection of ever-growing weapons. He was known for breaking things, killing things- not….this. 

And this was a very impressive display of the opposite of all that. 

Jameson’s jaw dropped and Wilford beamed, putting his dirty hands on his hips and puffing his chest out in pride. 

“Well, what did I tell you?” he drawled, watching eagerly as Jameson stumbled forward to inspect his garden more thoroughly. “I had to get rid of the roses, but these are doing just spectacularly!” 

He was right, they were doing spectacularly. The pink flowers, small as they were, bloomed radiantly in the neat rows along the side of the house. Perfect balance of shade and sun, a mister overhead, weeded carefully and meticulously- how did Wilford, the bumbling sugar-addicted television persona, have the patience to do this? 

Wilford whistled as he got back down on his knees with only a small grunt, digging his hands back down into the hole he’d started digging before Jameson arrived. The gentleman didn’t want to hover, but he couldn’t help but watch over Wilford’s shoulders as he dug and dug, a perfectly deep hole for the new pot of pink flowers. 

“What do you know about gardening?” Wilford asked conversationally, shaking his hand off a little before gently squeezing the sides of the plastic pot the flowers were in. 

“I have a vegetable and herb garden at home,” Jameson supplied, noticing too late when Wilford’s shoulders went tense and he had frozen in his work. 

Jameson expected a gun to the face, or some other form of threat. But once again Wilford surprised him, merely putting his very dirty hands on Jameson’s shoulders and nearly shaking him with excitement, a stretched smile splitting his face. 

“How are they doing? What fertilizer do you use? I can’t get any of the damn things to grow! Am I overwatering them? Not enough? I have them out in the sun- is it too much?” 

“Well ...where are they? I can take a look.” 

Abandoning his current project, Wilford dragged Jameson off, marching away from the little pink garden. Jameson tripped over his own feet, struggling to keep up with the still chattering Iplier, a few dazed thoughts crossing his mind.

Maybe ...maybe Wilford wasn’t so bad after all. How could someone be so bad if they made something this beautiful?


End file.
